


You’ve always got me.

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), dansen - Fandom
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, car talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Alex and Kelly have a talk in the car on the way to Midvale.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	You’ve always got me.

“I am so proud of you, you know that?” Kelly turned to look at Alex before focusing back to the road. Alex just takes Kelly’s hand and gives it a tight squeeze. They sit there in silence except for the radio playing. “How do I apologize for the things I said and how I pushed her away.” Alex had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. “Kara will understand. It doesn’t matter what is said the ones who love you will stay no matter what.” 

It’s quiet neither woman is really sure how this is going to go. Kelly continues “You and Kara have been through hell and back. A sisters bond is stronger than anything, even supergirl herself.” Alex smiles and lets out a small chuckle. “From what I can see you and Kara’s bond is unbreakable.”Kelly squeezes Alex’s hand “Mhmm” is all Alex can really answer right now. 

Alex is upset about everything that has happened in the past two days. She’s upset about how she reacted. How she pushed the people who love her away. She thinks back to the look on Kara’s face while she was yelling. She always swore to protect Kara to always be the best big sister she could be. 

Yes they fought before but they never had this big of an argument. They never went a day without talking to each other. She knows Kelly is right about Kara always being there and their unbreakable bond. But she’s never lashed out like that. It makes her really think about the way she deals with stress. 

Alex thinks back to what Kelly said and she breaks the silence by asking a question. A question which is more of a fear and also regret. “Babe?”Alex asks. Kelly squeezes Alex’s hand to show she’s listening. ”You said people who love you will stay. Why do you think my dad left?” Alex let’s out a huff trying to keep her tears at bay.Alex didn’t want to sound like a little kid but it’s always been a question she’s wondered. Hearing Kelly say people who love you will stay finally gave Alex the courage to ask this question that has haunted her. 

Kelly is a little bit taken back by Alex’s question, but is proud she’s talking about her feelings. Kelly pulls the car to the side of the road so she can look at Alex.Before anything is said Kelly leans over kisses Alex’s forehead. Alex looks at Kelly with tears threatening to fall. 

“I can’t tell you why he didn’t stay, or why he never called or came back that last time. There are different reasons or excuses that unfortunately you’ll never get the answers to. I wish I could give you the answers so that you don’t feel like it was your fault.” 

Alex just closes her eyes because she does think it’s partly her fault.”When he left the first time you were still a kid. Nothing that you did back then would of changed his mind. He thought that he was keeping you,Kara and Eliza safe. Maybe he was but maybe he wasn’t. There are so many unknowns so many unanswered questions. I can’t even begin to understand what you are feeling right now. But I will make sure to show you that you’re not alone. That you’ve always got me.” 

Alex closes her eyes tears falling while Kelly slowly tries to catch them. “Right now things are messy and they suck. I know you don’t like to show your feelings or have people help you. You would rather give the comfort than receive it. Sometimes the toughest and strongest need reminding that it’s ok to not always be ok. It’s okay to let people help you and to love you the way you always do for them.”

They sit there for a few minutes while Kelly wipes Alex’s tears from her cheeks. She hates seeing Alex broken knowing her girlfriend still thinks she’s at fault. Kelly vows to herself that whatever Alex needs she’ll be there. Kelly runs her hand through Alex’s hair leans over kisses her cheek.Kelly gently says ”I’ve got you.” 

Kelly readjusts buckling back up. She gets startled when Alex’s lips land on her cheek. She looks at Alex with a small smile. “I love you. Thank you.” Alex softly says. She takes Kelly’s hand again intertwining their fingers. Alex knows that this is going to be a rough road but also that she has a strong support system. A sister who will be there for her in a second, a mother who loves her, and an amazing, supportive, incredible girlfriend. Alex knows in her heart that they will stay, that they got her.


End file.
